Percy's New Rival
by ReadingBookGirl
Summary: There's a new boy in town. And he wants Annabeth. Will Percy save the girl of his dreams or will Annabeth's heart get stolen? [First Story so sorry if its crap.]
1. Chapter 1

There's a new boy in town, and he wants Annabeth. Will Percy save the girl of his dreams or will Annabeth's heart get stolen?

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Hey Wise Girl.", Percy said as he walked towards his girl friend.

"Hi Seaweed Brain.", she said tiredly.

"What's wrong Annabeth?", he asked with worry.

"It's just the stress from working on Olympus all the time. I just want some free time, you know?", Annabeth said.

"I'll always be there for you, your my Wise girl.", he leaned closer to her. No one could deny the fact that they didn't love each other as they kissed. Except one boy.

His name was Orion. And he wanted Annabeth. Orion was a quiet guy and he couldn't lie. He always had a thing for Annabeth, but she had other things in mind. Orion had the eyes that made every girl swoon. He had very different eyes, unlike the boring brown eyes of his adopted parents, he had silvery eyes and at night they seemed to glow. Orion never met his mortal parent, when he was a baby his mortal parent was killed in a monster attack, and after that they sent him to an orphanage. The adoptive parents loved him and treated him like their own son, but something always felt wrong as a kid for him. When he turned 8 a monster, the hydra, attacked his school. his parents told him it was too dangerous for him out in the open so they sent him to Camp Half-Blood. There Orion met Annabeth. They soon became friends and he had a small crush on her. But over the years, the crush became something more.

_Flashback/Memories_

Orion never admit it but the nights sleeping in the Hermes cabin, as unclaimed, he thought that his parent didn't care for him, that he was outcast. Annabeth was the highlight of the summers he spent at camp. She was always there for him. And Orion knew that Annabeth liked Luke, but knew she would realize that she could never be with him. So Orion kept quiet.

As the years went by his light brown hair became lighter and lighter until they finally became pure white. Nothing could explain that. Even Chiron was clueless. After a few years of training, Orion was a lean and fit guy for a 11 year old. And he was, how the Aphrodite girls say, cute. Orion was pretty shy around lots people, but when he went into the forest, the went into his full nature. **(Sorry for the pun)** He was a great archer but better at attacking with his knifes. They were a gift from Apollo for saving some of his cattle against a cyclops with Annabeth.

Orion never really liked love. He almost got his first kiss with Annabeth, during the late night, they sneaked out with a help from Annabeth's invisibility hat. They looked at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it Orion?", Annabeth looked up at the shining stars above them. Corny as they come Orion was pretty corny.

"Not as beautiful as you Annie." He said as he looked at her smiling is perfect smile. She punched him lightly as she blushed. They didn't know it but they were getting closer. Their lips were less than a centimeter away, then they heard a loud crash near Thalia's tree.

(How's my first chapter?)


	2. Chapter 2

There's a new boy in town, and he wants Annabeth. Will Percy save the girl of his dreams or will Annabeth's heart get stolen?

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_In the previous chapter..._

"_She punched him lightly as she blushed. They didn't know it but they were getting closer. Their lips were less than a centimeter away, then they heard a loud crash near Thalia's tree._

Orion was freaking out a little. He was only 12 he didn't really want to die, he just wanted to get back to where he and Annabeth he left off.

"Do you know what is that _thing?!", _Orion asked nervously. It was pretty windy and something smelled horrible, like fresh dead meat that got smushed under a giant rotten garbage can. Annabeth gaged as she shaked her head nervously.

"I'll go get Chiron.", she said. He nodded, who wouldn't want to get away from this smell. As some of you guessed, this was the minotaur. Orion squinted his shining eyes to get a glimpse of what this was. All he saw was the bull-man and a few people. Call him a coward, but that was the first time seeing a big monster like that, so in shock, Orion was frozen in his tracks. He looked closer and he saw a kid about his age, a satyr screaming FOOOD, and a middle aged woman.

"Where is Annabeth?!", he wondered out loud. The minotaur looked directly at his silver eyes. _Whoops. _

Orion kept looking at the scene. The minotaur was too distracted to remember him, but then he heard, "Mom!", the minotaur grabbed the lady and then he couldn't look at it anymore.

Orion shut his eyes as he heard, "No!", a tear came out of one of his eyes and he dared not to look.

The rest was a big blur to Orion. Red streaks, gold powder and crying is all he could remember. The next morning Orion shoot out of bed around 2 am. Unluckily for him, he was sleeping in the top bunk, so he fell over the bed. There was a loud thump! In the morning and the whole cabin heard but ignored it. He ran to Athena's cabin and peeked inside. Annabeth wasn't there, so where would she be? He went to the Big House and found Annabeth looking at a guy. His fist curled up as he scowled. She was nursing him muttering stuff like, "He must be the one..., He has to be." It was normal, because Annabeth has been caged in camp for a while, so the only way out was a quest. Orion went on a quest a few months ago, but Annabeth wasn't with him because it was a solo quest.

So, back to the story. Orion walked in the room cautiously, towards Annabeth.

"Who's the guy Annabeth? Your new boyfriend?", he said bitterly.

"No!", she said, "I don't even know his name."

"Then why are you here?", Orion asked suspiciously.

"Chiron said he needed help nursing the new camper.", she answered annoyed from the previous comment.

"Well, who is anyway?",he said.

"I don't know his name, but he's important. He _killed _the Minotaur!",Annabeth replied. Orion looked at her with worry, she had dark circles under her beautiful gray eyes, which were very stormy right now.

"Did you even sleep last night?!", Orion asked. A groan escaped the boy's lips and he turned in the bed. They looked at him.

"No, I had to keep him in watch.", she said tiredly. Orion gave her a muffin as he said,"Its early, I'm going back to bed. But about last night.." Annabeth sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you.", she said before sitting back down. He left looking at the boy. '_Poor guy, lost his mom.', _Orion thought to himself before heading back to the Hermes cabin.

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing on my first story! **


	3. Chapter 3

There's a new boy in town, and he wants Annabeth. Will Percy save the girl of his dreams or will Annabeth's heart get stolen?

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

The next night Orion had a weird dream, well that was pretty normal for him. First, it was like all his other dreams. Annabeth was sitting on the sand at the beach at night. Looking out into the dark blue ocean. Orion was a few yards away from her but when he tried walking towards her, he was getting farther and farther away.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed till his lungs gave out.

She couldn't hear him as the water rised up to her ankles. She didn't notice at first, but when the water was right above her shoulders, Annabeth started to panic. She flailed her arms as the water dragged her under. Orion was on his knees as silent tears dropped. The moon turned a dark red as shadows appeared in front of him.

One of them reached its hand out towards Orion's face. The soft hand wiped away his tears.

_"Is this him" "If only he knew" "Poor boy" _Whispers were gathering behind their leader.

"Silence!", the female leader commanded. It grew silent. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes as she came closer to Orion.

"I am sorry." she spoke to him. The lady looked directly at his eyes. "My son."

He gasped as he saw the same silver eyes that he had. Orion shot out of his bed as he woke up. He went to the bathroom as he saw the tearstained eyes. His silver eyes were bloodshot as he wiped the tears away. He remembered his dream. ANNABETH. And he remembered. _Mom? _Orion went back to the Big House to check up on Annabeth.

She was on the porch and she was on the new kid duty of playing nurse. She was near Mr. D and Chiron. Then I saw the new kid with the satyr, uh, Grover coming out of the Big House. Orion was about 40 yards away but he could hear everything.

"And you already know Chiron..." Grover said to the boy.

"Mr. Brunner!" He said to Chiron. _'Mr. Brunner?'_ Orion thought to himself. _'I'll ask him about that later,' _

"Ah, good Percy," Chiron said to other boy as he smiled. "Now we have four for pinochle."

_'So Percy is his name. Interesting.' Orion thunk._ **(Yes that is a word) **

When Mr. D started to talk, Orion got bored and played with his celestial bronze hunting knifes. He saw Annabeth talk to Percy and then she ran off in my direction.

"Hey," Annabeth said sitting down next to me on a stump. "What have you been up to Orion? I haven't seen you in a day."

"Oh just the usual, unclaimed, a weird dream and oh, I met my mother. Nothing much." Orion said calmly. He didn't discuss the part about Annabeth for a good reason.

"What kind o- YOU WHAT?!" She yelled into his ear.

"A woman and about a dozen others behind her came in my dream. The woman said I was her son, and that she was sorry. Then I woke up." He said to her. "And I think I know who she is."

**Thank you guys for the reviews and follows! Sorry for not updating sooner, the reasons were a mix of writers block and school.**


	4. Chapter 4

There's a new boy in town, and he wants Annabeth. Will Percy save the girl of his dreams or will Annabeth's heart get stolen?

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_In the previous chapter.._

_He said to her. "And I think I know who she is."_

Orion's POV

"Who is she anyway?" Annabeth asked me.

I ignored her question and grabbed Annabeth's hand as I dragged her across the field.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at me. "Where are you dragging me into Orion?!"

I just grinned like a mad man and kept pulling her. I was stronger than her by only a little bit and her resistance to me was becoming annoying.

We made it to Thalia's Tree as I plopped her down. I sat down with her as her face got redder and redder. I braced for impact as she opened her mouth.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A REASON FOR THIS ORION OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!"she screamed like a harpy at me.

"Gods Annabeth calm down, will ya? We are gonna get caught." I told her.

"What are you talking about 'we are gonna get caught'? What for?" She asked me as her head tilted to the side a little bit.

"You always say that you want to go to the outside world, right?" I said.

"Well, ya.." She answered unsure where this was going.

"Today, we are going to Mount Olympus!" I told her happily.

"Are you _CRAZY_?!" She yelled at me once more.

"Maybe, so cmon, let's go!" i said as I got up.

"But think of how much we will get into trouble!" Annabeth thought worried. "Gods I can't image how many chores I'll have to do."

"We'll then we will do it together!" I said. "And, also, you get to meet your mom!"

I think I convinced her enough because she was going to say something then she stopped. She had a weird look on her face as she looked at me.

"Guess who's going to Olympus today?" She asked me.

"Ummm. Let me guess... Medusa. C'mon lets go Annabeth." I said as I grabbed her hand as she got up.

She blushed at the contact but said nothing and I wanted to meet my mother. I told her to pack and to meet back here at Thalia's Tree.

We packed a few materials, I brought a few water bottles, some nectar and ambrosia just in case, my celestial bronze sword, my hunting knives and one of my jackets. Annabeth being smart weirdo she is, she brought so many things I would of thought we were going to Alaska or something. I grinned at her as she walked up to me with her favorite hat. We sneaked out of lunch and ran towards Thalia's Tree. The sun was up in the air like always, but it seemed to be brighter than usual.

I looked at the worrying Annabeth and put my hand on her shoulder for support.

"It's going to be ok Annabeth. I promise." I said smiling at her. She nodded at me and regained her composure. She grinned and took out her knife. I walked a little father away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Orion." She told me.

I looked at her closely and said, "Let's go to Olympus!"


End file.
